Law Pea
Law Pea is a Rare variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It was released in the Zomboss Down DLC Pack. Descriptions Stickerbook description Wherever there is injustice, you will find him. Wherever there is suffering, he'll be there! Wherever liberty is threatened, you will find... the Law Pea! Only available from 9am to 6pm, Monday to Thursday and also not available on Holidays. In-game description The Law Pea and his trusty Six Shooter fire as fast as you can pull the trigger! Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Law Pea is the Six Shooter; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *This weapon has no rate of fire, as it depends on how fast the player pulls the trigger. Therefore, max DPS details are nearly impossible to obtain. *The base close range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 26. *The base middle range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 26. *The base long range damage per hit is 12 and the critical is 15. *This weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in each clip is 6. *The reload time is 1.8 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is semi-precise. Abilities Weapon upgrades Quick Draw Practice at the range has improved his reload time. Lightning Reflexes Watching an old west movie marathon has improved his reload time. Extra Lead These peas are packed with extra lead, increasing their damage. Strategies As Law Pea's main power is the ability to control its own fire rate. This effectively means that the Law Pea can fire its Six Shooter as quickly or accurately as needed. It can also translate to the Law Pea's DPS being potentially infinite. Being able to fire faster has the advantage of potentially being the fastest shooting plant if the player is fast enough. However, having a clip size of six means somewhat controlled fire rate is necessary, and that the Law Pea is less useful than other Peashooters over dealing with multiple zombies. Law Pea can be very useful in Team Vanquish and Vanquish Confirmed!. As it is almost enough to kill a zombie with six shots, it will be easier to kill the zombies quickly. For shooting with the Law Pea, the player may wish to bind the fire key to the mousewheel and another button on the keyboard - the mouse wheel will allow the player to release all six bullets very quickly, while the keyboard is reserved for more precise shooting and Gatling Pea. Against Law Peas have a large damage per shot, but small ammo capacity, enough so that All-Stars can take all the damage from one clip without dying. Using All-Stars with their high health and good DPS means they will not have much problem dealing with a single Law Pea. Do not attempt to fight it at point-blank range unless you are an All-Star, since its firing speed and damage can instantly kill you before you can do anything. Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC *The maximum damage for the Law Pea was reduced from 33 to 26. The minimum upgraded damage was reduced to 13. Gallery Law.png|Stickerbook Videos Law Pea (In-Game) 21 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|Law Pea in-game Trivia *Strangely, Law Pea does not have its mustache in the Zomboss Down trailer. **This coincidentally also occurs in the Garden Warfare 2 multiplayer beta, where its mustache was removed. **In which case, its mustache is no longer part of itself, it is now an accessory that is removable. *In the Wild West, revolvers had six chambers for bullets. This is why Law Pea's primary weapon has six shots. *Also in the Wild West, revolvers were sometimes called Six-Shooters, which is probably why Law Pea's weapon name is called Six Shooter and it's so called nose is shaped like a revolver. *Law Pea and Tank Commander are the only characters that have two reload speed upgrades. If it had an ammo upgrade it would ruin the weapon name Six Shooter. *Law Pea is one of three Peashooter classes whose mouth is shaped like a gun. The other two are Agent Pea and Commando Pea. *Law Pea is one of the three Peashooter variants to be weakened, with the other two being Agent Pea and Berry Shooter. In this case, Law Pea's projectiles were weakened. **It was formerly 33 max but was changed to 26 max. Thus, the Law Pea became much harder to use. *It, along with Agent Pea, shares its crosshair with the Cactus. *Law Pea, Chester Chomper, Yeti Chomper, and Unicorn Chomper are the only plants to have hair without the use of Customization. **However, Law Pea and Chester Chomper have said hair represented as facial hair. **Law Pea is also the only one of these plants not to be a Chomper variant. Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants